In recent years, it has become increasingly common for mobile devices such as mobile phones, mobile gaming devices, tablet computers, and the like to include built-in cameras. For instance, it has been reported that a majority of the mobile phones currently in use include cameras, and that more photos are now taken using mobile phones than using traditional cameras.
Even more recently, mobile devices have been introduced that include multiple built-in cameras. For instance, many mobile phones now include separate front-facing and rear-facing cameras. Typically, images captured by only one of these cameras can be viewed in real time. That is, a user may choose to view in real time the images captured by the front facing camera or by the rear facing camera, but cannot view real-time images captured by both of the cameras at the same time.